Chacun son camp
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley ne sont pas si similaires qu'on le pense. L'un deux va d'ailleurs nous le prouver en changer de camp, il quitte sa famille pour rejoindre Voldemort.  ps: j'ai mis drama mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment approprié .


_**Chacun son camp.**_

Pour tout le monde les jumeaux Weasley sont indissociables l'un de l'autre: physiques identiques et caractères semblables. Mais si ces mêmes personnes avaient prêté plus d'attention aux jumeaux ils auraient vu des différences. Quelques différences physiques telles que l'un un peu plus grand que l'autre, des grains de beauté placée à divers endroits, la longueur de cheveux après une visite au coiffeur ainsi que d'autres infimes détails. On pouvait également remarquer après une observation plus poussée que l'un souriait plus que son frère, d'une façon plus sincère, en regardant leurs yeux on pouvait voir que l'un avait le regard fuyant, calculateur alors que l'autre avait un regard franc et direct.

Les deux frères étaient inséparables depuis leur enfance, dormant dans la même chambre, partageant les mêmes centres d'intérêt et cela se poursuivit à Poudlard, entrant dans la même maison, ayant les mêmes amis, partageant les mêmes blagues, occupant le même poste au sein de l'équipe de quidditch. On ne voyait jamais un frère sans l'autre, ils finissaient les phrases de l'autre et ils avaient exactement les mêmes notes au plus grand désespoir de leurs professeurs qui cherchaient avec acharnement comment ils pouvaient tricher durant des devoirs sur table alors qu'ils étaient chacun à un bout de la salle.

Ils se différenciaient surtout par leurs caractères mais de façon tellement infime que personne ne le remarquait. L'un était plus fonceur, plus prompt à utiliser sa baguette pour se battre, prêt à faire des blagues de mauvais goût qui auraient pu avoir de terribles conséquences pour la pauvre victime, ce même jumeau avait un petit penchant pour la magie noire. Heureusement le second jumeau était plus réfléchit et arrivait à tempérer les impulsions de son frère ainsi qu'à atténuer les envies de magie noire de ce dernier. Ce sont ces quelques différences qui finirent par séparer les deux frères. Un jour où les deux frères étaient seuls Fred décida de dire à son jumeau ce qu'il avait sur le cœur:

- George je vais quitter l'ordre.

- Et pourquoi? Tu ne veux plus te battre? Demanda George étonné, ne comprenant pas son frère pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Je vais me battre mais pas avec l'ordre. Je ne me reconnais plus dans les actions de l'ordre et il y a quelques jours dans un bar deux mangemorts faisaient du recrutement, j'ai écouté leurs arguments et je me suis rendu compte que c'était aussi ce que je pensais sans le dire, ils m 'ont ouvert les yeux alors j'ai décidé de les rejoindre, expliqua Fred.

- Quoi? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Comment as-tu pu adhérer à leurs conneries?

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries! Ce qu'ils disent est vrai! Ce sont les moldus qui ont commencé à nous persécuter dès le Moyen-Age avec leur chasse aux sorcières. Ils nous pourchassaient avec leurs fourches et leurs bâtons pour nous attraper et nous mettre sur le bûcher. La magie est vue comme quelque chose de mal ! Ils n'accepterons jamais notre présence s'ils apprennent que nous sommes des sorciers, ils nous chasseront à nouveau et nous ne serons plus tranquilles. Ils n'y a pas qu'avec nous qu'ils sont intolérants, ils se tuent les uns les autres pour des broutilles telles que la religion, les territoires, des idéologies, de l'argent.

- Tu délires mon pauvre vieux! La chasse aux sorcières ne nous a rien fait, tu oublies que certains sorciers se faisaient attraper pour le plaisir, aucun sorcier n'est mort brûlé. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des guerres meurtrières, les sorciers en ont fait un grand nombre également et pour les mêmes motifs. Tu veux t'engager dans les rangs de Voldemort mais tu vas aussi te battre pour une idéologie!

- Je vais me battre pour la vérité et la liberté! Pour que les sangs-purs soient mieux considérés, pour que notre statut soit respecté. Mais je ne veux pas couper les ponts avec toi frangin, rejoint moi, demanda Fred.

- Tu ne me connais pas bien si tu crois que je vais rejoindre Face de serpent. Je ne crois pas à toutes ses conneries et je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Et tu ne vas quand même pas tourner le dos à notre famille?

- Ils n'accepteront jamais mon choix alors je ne peux pas faire autrement. Le seul qui aurait pu me comprendre c'est toi et ce n'est pas le cas alors adieu George.

Et Fred transplana sans laisser le temps à son frère d'ajouter quelque chose alors que celui-ci voulait protester, essayer de le convaincre de renoncer à cette idée stupide. George avait toujours eu conscience de la personnalité un peu sombre de son frère mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que celui-ci choisirait de changer de camp. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son frère avait été embobiné, tous ces arguments qu'il avait donné pour justifier son choix n'étaient pas valables et avant il n'y croyait pas. George ressentait la décision de son frère comme une trahison, la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, celle qu'il aimait le plus et qui comptait plus que tout pour lui l'avait abandonné, il était passé à l'ennemi.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il aille annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille, il redoutait les réactions. Il convoqua toute la famille dans le salon pour une réunion extraordinaire qui étonna tout le monde et se lança dans ses explications. Les réactions furent variées: colère, surprise, honte, incompréhension, trahison, consternation et pleurs. Molly pleura longtemps la désertion de son deuxième fils, son départ lui fit encore plus mal que celui de Percy il y avait de cela quelques années. Mais George restait le plus touché par le choix de son jumeau, son complice de toujours, son âme-sœur.

Dans les jours et semaines qui suivirent il s'attendait toujours au retour de son frère, à la joie qu'il ressentirait d'être à nouveau à ses côtés, mais bien sûr avant cela il lui passerait le savon du siècle mais bien vite il oublierait cette histoire et n'en parlerait plus, comme si ce cauchemar n'avait pas existé. Mais le temps passait et Fred ne revenait pas, George se faisait énormément de soucis pour lui, la nuit il faisait d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels son frère se faisait torturer ou mourait, à chaque fois il se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur en se disant que cela pouvait réellement avoir lieu.

Fred de son côté ne vivait pas non plus dans un mode tout rose. Quand il s'était présenté devant des mangemorts pour leur annoncer qu'il voulait les rejoindre ceux-ci se moquèrent de lui mais finirent par l'emmener au manoir Malefoy. Plus précisément dans les cachots où le torturèrent pendant trois jours, le temps qu'il fallut pour que Voldemort apprenne sa présence. Le Lord demanda à lui parler et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Contrairement à ses mangemorts il ne rigola pas mais l'écouta sérieusement, intéressé par le potentiel de cette recrue. Au plus grand étonnement des mangemorts présents, Voldemort accepta Fred dans ses rangs. Le Lord commença par lui demander où était le QG de l'ordre mais Fred ne pouvait pas répondre puisque le gardien du secret était Dumbledore. Cela agaça quelque peu Voldemort mais il ne se découragea pas et continua à questionner Fred sur le nombre de membres de l'ordre, leur entraînement et leur connaissance des noms des mangemorts. Fred répondit du mieux qu'il pu à toutes ces questions et le Lord étant satisfait de ses réponses apposa la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Ne pouvant retourner chez lui on lui prêta une chambre dans le manoir Malefoy. Les autres mangemorts se méfiaient de lui et le surveillaient pour le coincer à sa première erreur ou au premier signe de trahison. Mais les mangemorts avaient beau être patients, ils ne découvrirent rien tout simplement car il n'y avait rien à découvrir, Fred avait fait son choix et n'avait pas l'intention d'en changer.

La plupart du temps Fred restait seul car il n'appréciait pas la compagnie des autres mangemorts et regrettant celle de son frère. Durant les batailles, caché sous son masque, Fred faisait autant de victime que ses 'collègues', il n'avait aucune hésitation à tuer, il n'y prenait pas spécialement plaisir mais il le faisait car il pensait que c'était nécessaire. De temps à autres durant une de ces batailles, il se retrouvait en face de sa famille ou de ses anciens amis, dans ces cas là il les évitait et allait se battre plus loin. Bien qu'il ait changé de camp il ne pouvait oublier que ces personnes avaient compté pour lui à un moment ou un autre et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les tuer. Il les avait peut-être trahit pour une idéologie mais il pouvait ni les tuer ni les combattre. Ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal c'était quand il voyait George, sa concentration en était amoindrie car il surveillait son frère du coin de l'œil ayant peur que celui-ci ne soit touché.

Six mois après le choix de Fred, George n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son jumeau, il ne l'avait pas revu et s'était résigné à sa mort. Dans la famille, on avait carrément préféré faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé plutôt que de se souvenir de toute la peine qu'il leur avait infligée. Mais lors d'une bataille les deux frère se retrouvèrent. Voldemort avait décidé d'attaquer Poudlard, tout le monde pronostiquait que cette bataille serait la dernière. George se battait contre un mangemort lorsqu'un sort perdu le toucha et lui arracha l'oreille. Son adversaire allait en profiter pour le tuer lorsque Fred, qui avait assisté à la scène, intervint en abattant l'agresseur. Terriblement inquiet il ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir son frère. George fut surpris mais vraiment heureux que son frère vienne l'aider. A aucun moment il ne douta de son frère on pensant que celui-ci pouvait venir pour finir le travail.

- Ca va frérot? Je vais te mettre à l'abri, t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu es enfin revenu Fred, tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. C'était même pas drôle sans toi, ils ont aucun humour, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis ennuyais sans toi. Non plus sérieusement, à cause de toi j'ai fini par remettre en cause ce à quoi je pensais croire, au fil du temps je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort et que je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu revenir à la maison mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'avais peur que vous ne vouliez plus me revoir.

- Tu es un crétin Fred, répondit tendrement George en souriant. On aurait gueulé un peu pour la forme mais en fait on espérait tous que ça arriverait. Maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance puisque tu es là.

Fred soutenait son frère en marchant pour le conduire dans un endroit sûr, Ginny les vit et resta bouche bée devant ce retournement de situation. Arrivés dans un couloir désert, Fred fit s'asseoir son frère contre le mur, il déchira un morceau de sa cape pour éponger le sang de l'oreille déchiquetée.

- C'est pas beau à voir n'est-ce pas? Demanda George.

- Non pas vraiment. Je vais être franc, je ne pense pas qu'on va pouvoir la reconstruire.

- C'est maman qui va être contente ! Elle va enfin pouvoir nous différencier, plaisanta George malgré la douleur.

- Pas sûr, je pense qu'elle va être tellement énervée en me voyant qu'elle va me couper une oreille ou deux pour me faire regretter ma bêtise, ajouta Fred.

- C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous, déclara George heureux de retrouver son complice de toujours.

- C'est comme si tout ce temps passé loin de vous n'avait pas existé. C'est tellement simple de discuter avec toi, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé, ça m'avait manqué Frérot.

Fred ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'un crie de rage l'interrompit. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il était foudroyé par le sort envoyé par Bellatrix Lestrange.

- J'étais sûre que ce sale traître-à-son-sang retournerait sa veste. A ton tour maintenant, déclara-t-elle un rictus déformant ses traits.

George ivre de colère et de douleur ne lui laissa pas le temps de psalmodier son sort et lui lança un doloris. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, toute son attention était tournée vers son frère et la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait jamais son jumeau, que jamais plus ils ne plaisanteraient ensemble, ni ne pourraient faire de blagues, discuter, partager tous ces moments de complicité et tout cela à cause de Bellatrix. Ce désespoir et cette rage qu'il ressentait pour l'assassin de son frère lui donnait la force et la volonté nécessaire pour faire souffrir Bellatrix comme lui souffrait à cet instant. Quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait il s'arrêta aussitôt, effrayé par son geste, mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait et Bellatrix avait succombé à cette attaque, elle avait enfin payé pour tous ses crimes. Une fois cette constatation faite, George retourna près de son frère qu'il pris dans ses bras en pleurant. La guerre se finit sans qu'il n'eut bougé, sa famille le retrouva dans la même position plusieurs heures plus tard. Il n'avait jamais autant souffert de toute sa vie, il se sentait comme mutilé, on venait de lui arracher une partie de lui-même, sa moitié d'âme. Son erreur de jugement les avait séparé inutilement mais pire que tout, elle avait causé sa mort. Sa famille vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui, les larmes coulaient abondamment, les cris de douleurs étaient déchirants, la tristesse était insupportable.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à George pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé à ses proches, pour leur avouer que Fred était revenu à la raison et regrettait ses choix. La douleur de la perte n'en fut que plus dure à cause des regrets, mais également car Fred voulait revenir à la maison et que c'était cela qui l'avait tué. Tous auraient préféré qu'il reste mangemort et soit envoyé à Azkaban pour quelques années, plutôt que de le savoir mort dans le camp de l'ordre du phénix. Au moins en prison il serait toujours vivant et aurait un espoir de reprendre une vie normale quelques années plus tard, alors que là c'était irréversible, définitif et tellement douloureux.

FIN.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Personnellement en relisant cet OS je trouve la fin un peu précipitée mais je n'ai pas trouvé comme l'améliorer alors je l'ai laissée.<p>

Bonne année à tous, qui je le souhaite, vous apporte que des bonnes choses. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :-)


End file.
